


July 10, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Supergirl's face. ''I was careful.''''You were careless.''





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he glowered. He stood in darkness. He began to glance at a clock. One minute after midnight. Amos wondered if his daughter was injured or... His body tensed for a few moments. A flashback formed.

''I'm going to protect everyone in Smallville from the usual villains. Gentleman Ghost. Volcana. I'll return before ten,'' Supergirl said to Amos within a kitchen.

''It's seven.''

''Plenty of time.''

''If you're injured...''

Supergirl smiled. ''I'll be fine.''

''You're my daughter and you should remain happy.''

Supergirl started to nod.

''Very well. Be careful and remember your curfew,'' Amos said.

''I won't forget.'' Supergirl turned and opened the door. She began to fly far from the farm.

The flashback vanished when Supergirl returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Amos continued to glower. ''You're remaining here for two weeks!'' he said to Supergirl. He watched as her eyes widened.

One scowl materialized on Supergirl's face. ''I was careful.''

''You were careless.''

''How?''

''Never remembering your curfew,'' Amos said.

''I never found any villains in Smallville.''

''Oh?''

''Mm hm. I remained on patrol,'' Supergirl said.

''You'll remain...''

''Here for two weeks.''

''Not exactly. Three weeks!''

Supergirl's scowl remained before she turned to fly from the farm again.

Worry returned to the preacher's eyes. His scowl returned. ''You're not going to live to see another midnight!''

Amos followed his daughter. ''Unless I'm able to protect you from villains,'' he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Amos viewed Supergirl flying to a few trees and descending. He continued to run before he paused.

Supergirl's eyes were wide another time. ''Why are you here?'' she wished to know.

''Are you wearing earplugs like you always do when I give sermons every Sunday?''

''How do you know?''

''Your earplugs always fall out.''

''Oh.''

''You forgot your curfew. You had to suffer the consequences,'' Amos said.

''Are you going to protect everyone in Smallville? What are you going to do? Preach near villains?'' Supergirl was thoughtful. She touched the corner of her mouth. ''Everyone should fall asleep from your sermons.''

''Villains aren't going to appear,'' Amos muttered. Sudden footsteps caused his eyes to widen. His eyes were on someone he wasn't familiar with. Someone approaching him and bowing.

A man without a face.


	4. Chapter 4

''Gentleman Ghost. At your service.'' He lifted his top hat. One monocle appeared to float. His cape remained still.  
Gentleman Ghost straightened his vest and suit.

''What are you up to?'' Supergirl asked after another scowl.

''I couldn't find anyone to obtain valuables from before you appeared.''

''We don't have anything valuable,'' Supergirl informed Gentleman Ghost. Her eyes began to glow red for a second. They ceased glowing the minute Amos seized her elbow.

''You're not going to use heat vision. You're punished. Remember?''

''I was going to protect everyone in Smallville this time.''

''Bed!''

''You'll battle Gentleman Ghost?''

Frowning, Amos nodded.

''I'm on a tight leash?'' Supergirl wished to know.

Amos started to nod another time.


	5. Chapter 5

''One preacher battling a spirit?'' Supergirl muttered. She glanced from Amos to Gentleman Ghost. ''You have no idea what he's capable of. There could be another spirit if you're not careful,'' Supergirl said.

''I'll be fine.''

''You're not careful. You're careless.'' Supergirl's smile returned. ''Remember? I was careful. You said I was careless,'' she muttered.

''I remember.''

''Attempting to attack me?'' Gentleman Ghost moved his finger from side to side. ''Not very polite.''

Supergirl began to focus on Gentleman Ghost. ''Planning to steal?'' Her finger moved from side to side. ''Not very polite.''

Gentleman Ghost tensed as his arms trembled by either side of his body. He viewed Supergirl's smile.

''Ghost is getting mad!'' Supergirl exclaimed.

''Don't poke the resting bear,'' Amos said near her.

Supergirl scowled again. ''Our enemy isn't a bear,'' she said.

''BED!''


	6. Chapter 6

After Gentleman Ghost concentrated, he vanished and materialized behind Amos. The latter's arm was seized prior to his wide eyes.  
''I was going to be a gentleman and pick pockets. Your preacher father was correct about you poking the resting bear.''

''How do you know?''

''Daddy just shouted for you to go to bed. Then again, he could be another relative.''

''Oh. Right.''

''The preacher also said you were punished.''

''Oh. Right,'' Supergirl muttered.

''Your father is going to sob after the bear attacks him,'' Gentleman Ghost said. He took Reverend Amos Howell's arm and snapped it. Gentleman Ghost viewed Supergirl's wide eyes. Heard Amos as he shrieked and watched while he suddenly collapsed on his knees.  
He released him. Viewed Amos falling on his side. Tears streaming down the preacher's face.

Although Supergirl remembered Amos punishing her earlier, she remained his daughter. Glowering, she flew to Gentleman Ghost and kicked him down.

''You aren't polite,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Supergirl after he stood. His body tensed again. ''Eh. You most likely don't have anything valuable to begin with. The past should always haunt you. Sooner or later.'' He vanished.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes before she helped Amos stand. One smirk formed on her face. ''You said I couldn't use heat vision. You never said anything about kicks.''

The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he smiled. His injury caused him to wince.

Supergirl frowned again. ''Are you going to be fine with plenty of rest?''

Amos scowled and nodded.

Supergirl's smile returned. ''I broke curfew. Gentleman Ghost broke your arm,'' she said before Amos smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
